1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device and an organic display apparatus, and in particular to a structure of a resin layer disposed to cover a luminous part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic light-emitting devices, such as an organic EL (electro-luminescence) panel and organic EL lighting, have been intensively developed.
An organic EL panel includes a first panel part in which an EL luminous part is formed and a second panel part disposed so as to face the first panel part with a gap between the first panel part and the second panel part. The first panel part and the second panel part are joined by a resin layer inserted between the first panel part and the second panel part.
The first panel part has a structure including a TFT layer, a flat layer (insulating layer), an electrode, an organic luminous function layer, and an electrode laminated in this order on a substrate, and a sealing layer coating these layers. The resin layer covers the sealing layer of the first panel part.
An organic layer included in a structure of the organic light-emitting device, such as an organic EL panel, is susceptible to entry of substances such as water and oxygen from outside, and to outgas (various kinds of gas including water and oxygen) emitted from components after the panel is completed. This may produce a nonluminous region, such as a dark spot, and cause decline in light emission efficiency.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to disperse particles (getter particles) that absorb gas, such as water, in the resin layer inserted between the first panel part and the second panel part, thereby inhibiting substances, such as water and oxygen, from entering a region where the organic layer is formed, and protecting the organic layer.